As such a robot, there is known a robot that stops a motion of an articulated arm upon determining that a person has come into contact with the arm by using a detection result of a torque sensor for each axis of the arm or a contact sensor disposed on the entire surface of the arm (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2017-030137).
Further, there is known a robot that is an industrial robot in a motion range of which a person is not present, the robot including: a device mounted on a wrist member of an articulated arm; and a cable having one end connected to the device and the other end connected to a controller, the cable being disposed in the arm (e.g., see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, Publication No. 2000-000792).